thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Babylon 5 Drakh Entire Carrier
Name: Carrier Craft: Drakh Entire Carrier Type: Carrier Scale: capital Length: 14,000 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 52,600; Skeleton: 5,260/+10 Crew Skill: Astrogation: 5D; Capital Ship Gunnery: 3D+2; Capital Ship Piloting: 5D; Capital Ship Shields: 5D; Communications: 5D; Sensors: 5D Passengers: 100,000 Cargo Capacity: 200,000 metric tons Consumables: 60 months Hyperdrive: x14 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 0D Space: 6 Hull: 14D+2 Shields: 4D+2 Sensors *Passive: 80 / 2D+1 *Scan: 160 / 5D *Search: 320 / 7D+1 *Focus: 8 / 10D Weapons *'Heavy Neutron Cannon ' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 8D+1 Space Range: 1-23/45/90 Damage: 12D *'4 Heavy Pulse Cannons' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 port, 1 starboard, 1 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 7D+1 Space Range: 1-9/19/38 Damage: 7D+1 Miscellaneous: *Artificial Gravity: Yes *Crew: 52,600 :*Officers: 200 :*Pilots: 2,000 :*Sensor Operators: 400 :*Crewmen: 50,000 *Average Crew Experience Level: Drakh Line *Stealth: 10 (Base Difficulty to Detect Ship) *Drakh Flight Computer *Drakh Gravitic Energy Grid: 4D+2 *Gravitic Engine *Jump Point Generator Ship Complement: *Shuttle: 40 *Heavy Raider: 10 ::or *Light Raider: 40 Description: Ma’cu, ‘Lesser Home’. Often mistaken for a mothership by fleets who have never faced the Drakh before, the carrier is actually somewhat smaller and is used when a mothership would otherwise be considered at risk. Four raiders or scouts can be kept within its cavernous hangers and many others will usually be attached to form a task force that jumps into realspace alongside the carrier. Unlike the carriers of other races, this Drakh vessel is designed to be a battleship that can also carry smaller craft, rather than a specialized ship to carry auxiliary craft. As such, its firepower is impressive and the carrier can easily stand toe-to-toe with similar sized warships, while gaining the benefit from any raiders carried within. Drakh Carriers make up the bulk of the Clanfleets; their hangars can easily be converted into hydroponics bays, storage tanks, cargo holds or living quarters. While most carriers encountered by the other races in battle will have their hangars packed with raiders, the Drakh Carrier is the workhorse of the fleet. The carrier’s array of pulse cannons gives it excellent short-range defensive firepower, backed up by its massive neutron cannon for long-distance slugging matches. The carrier is built around a central spine, with command and control at one end and the gravitic and jump drives at the other. Bioreactors are studded along the spine, at the top of the ‘ribs’ that curve around. The hull is built around this frame, meaning that most of the carrier consists of empty space. The ships are relatively fragile for their size, much like a space station like Babylon 5 is more fragile than a far smaller warship. Therefore, the carriers are always protected by a heavy screen of raiders, as well as their potent gravitic screens. Source: *The Babylon 5 Project: Drakh carrier *Babylon 5: The Drakh (page 60) *thedemonapostle